icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IShock America
iShocked America are the 10th and 11th episodes of Season 5 of iCarly and the 104th and 105th episodes overall. Plot Carly and the gang dedicate a web show to the late-night host with spoofs of his popular skits. Impressed by their parodies, Fallon invites the group to New York to perform in a special live edition of Late Night. And in true iCarly fashion, Gibby suffers a major wardrobe malfunction which may mean big trouble for the web show’s future. Episode plot and series finale details A sneak peek that Dan Schneider tweeted revealed that they have to get $500,000 to prevent iCarly from being shut down by the 'NCC' likely a parody of the Federal Communications Comission (FCC). Trivia *Dan Schneider posted on his blog that he was working on a 60 or 90 minute episode of iCarly that will bring back "one of the most popular TV show casts ever". He mentions here, "I'm working on an outline for a 60 or 90 minute iCarly special that MIGHT (and I did say "might") bring back one of the most popular TV show casts ever! I hope it'll happen. I think it will :)"[http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2011/11/hey-from-meeee.html Dan's Hey From Me blog](News on upcoming iCarly and Victorious episodes) November 16, 2011 *This is the second time the iCarly cast will be joined by another TV show cast, the first being Victorious in the Season 4 special iParty with Victorious. *Jimmy Fallon will guest star as himself. *Tina Fey, Rachel Dratch, Steve Higgins (credited as Higgins) and Questlove will also guest star as themselves. *BooG!e once again makes a recurring appearance as T-Bo *This episode will be filmed in New York City.Miranda confirms filming in NYC Dan Schneider postet a picture *This is the first episode they've shot outside of California. *BooG!E confirmed the guest stars and episode title. Confirmation from BooG!e *Jackie Joyner will appear as a character named Bonnie in this episode. Jackie Joyner as Bonnie *This episode took longer to film than a normal two-part episode because of the New York location and its very special guests. *This episode was filmed during Noah Munck's 16th birthday and Miranda Cosgrove's 19th birthday. *There is a parody from the popular '90's sitcom Seinfeld in the scene where they're wondering what kind of pickle Freddie is eating at the diner. Seinfeld parody in sneak peek #This episode was previously known as "iLove Jimmy Fallon" Quotes Sam, Freddie, and Gibby sitting at the [[Time To Eat] diner]'' '''Freddie: salt on a pickle he's holding rapidly angrily $500,000. How are we supposed to get that much money, huh? How?! (bites his pickle angrily) Sam: Freddie Oh give it up, we're not! Carly: ' ''everyone Well then the NCC's gonna shut us down so Goodbye iCarly 'Freddie: ' No! that web show is my life!over the table between himself and Carly My life Carly! back down and looks at his pickle ... What kind of pickle is this? '''Gibby: '''That's a dill. '''Sam: '''It's not a dill!. '''Carly: I think it's a dill. Freddie: yells It's not a dill! and apologizes to the rest of the group I'm sorry I yelled, I'm very upset I... Related Cast Posts *Jennette McCurdy tweeted: "Holy chiz, this episode is gonna blow your brains out." *Noah mentioned to Nick.com that Jimmy Fallon is "Hands down, he was my favorite guest star. I'm such a big fan, and he was so funny and fun to work with." Noah new episodes interview with Nick.com Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode here. Video Gallery File:Jennette McCurdy celebrates Noah Munck's birthday|Noah Munck celebrates his birthday on-set File:Nick Fall Promo|Nick Fall Promo w/ Scene from this episode File:SNEAK PEEK! iCarly - COMING SOON!!!|SNEAK PEEK! iCarly - COMING SOON!!! References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Guest Stars Category:Specials